By Starlight
by Florence2410UK
Summary: Imagine that sometime during Season 4, possibly after Remember Me, Jean Luc realised that life wasn't worth living without Beverly & promptly asked her to marry him. A happy thought isn't it? Now this story takes place ten years later which I think puts us somewhere in time after the events of Nemesis.


It was a clear night with no clouds to obscure the stars. A soft breeze rustled through the trees that surrounded the house as she stepped out into the night. Behind her he moved around the kitchen putting things away. She walked across the courtyard and looked up at the sky. Somewhere up there was their home and their family waiting for them to return, before heading out on yet another mission that would take them far away from this place they both loved.

They had been spending a few days in La Barre, something they always tried to do when they returned to Earth. Beverly loved it here and she loved the effect the place had on her husband. It was the only place that she ever saw him truly relaxed and at peace, even after ten years of marriage. This time it was a special trip to celebrate their anniversary. In truth that had been three months ago but this had been the first chance they had had to visit Earth in two years so their visit to the Picard vineyard was long overdue.

They had had the house to themselves. Marie had remarried and moved into the village. She still managed the vineyard for Jean Luc and of course they saw her most days, but in the evenings and at night it was just the two of them.

She walked back towards the door where the light was spilling out into the courtyard and called to Jean Luc.

"I'm going for a stroll, do you want to come?"

"I'm not quite finished here" she heard him reply "go on without me and I'll follow you."

"I'm going across the meadow then" she said and set off, walking slowly.

She crossed the courtyard and walked out of the gate towards the meadow.

The meadow looked beautiful in the moonlight. It was midsummer so the grass was high and the air was heavy with the scent of wild flowers. As Beverly walked her hands brushed along the top of the grass that was almost at waist height. At the bottom of the meadow was a small stream which was quite shallow in places. Beverly removed her sandals. Lifting her skirt up slightly she stepped into the water and made her way across. She stopped in the middle looking up at the stars and sighed as she felt the water gently swirl around her ankles. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze as it caressed her skin.

As she climbed back up the bank on the other side she turned as she heard Jean Luc call her name. She waved and waited for him as he crossed the stream a little further down using the stepping stones, and walked along the bank towards her. As he held out his hand she took it in hers and smiled at him as he pulled her gently towards him and bent to kiss her.

Hand in hand they continued across the meadow towards a small structure. Beverly noticed that Jean Luc was carrying a basket and had a blanket rolled up under his arm.

When they came to the hay shed at the corner of the meadow Jean Luc pulled the door open and gently ushered her in, touching her back in that way he always did when letting her go first into a room. She loved the feel of the palm of his hand against her, it always made a shiver go up her spine even now after all these years.

Jean Luc closed the door behind them and set the basket down. Kneeling beside it he took out a lantern and lit it. As the light flickered Beverly looked round the hay shed and saw the ladder leading up to the loft. She crossed to it and began to climb. When she got to the top she reached down and took the lantern, basket and blanket from Jean Luc so that he could follow her up.

In the middle of the roof was a sky light. She crossed to stand under it to look up at the moon which was perfectly framed in it. She could hear Jean Luc moving about as he spread the blanket on the hay bales in the corner behind her. She felt as he moved behind her and put his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him, her head leaning back on his shoulder and his chin resting on hers. He rocked her gently as they both looked up at the moon.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips begin to slide up her arm and then down again before he gently moved her long hair to expose her ear and neck. The back of his hand grazed the skin below her ear and then she felt his lips make contact and the tip of his tongue as it nuzzled her ear lobe. She tried to turn in his arms but he held her fast and whispered,

"Don't move. Not yet, my love."

Her breathing became shallow as she felt as the backs his hands began to move down either side of her spine towards her waist and take hold there as he began to explore the exposed skin at the back of her neck with his lips and tongue. Her pulse quickened as he slowly undid each of the tiny buttons that held her dress together at the back. Then as she felt his hands begin to caress the middle of her back she sighed and arched slightly away from him.

He pulled her back against him gently and removed the thin straps from her shoulders so that he could move his hands inside her dress to cup her breasts and squeeze them. He moved in circular motions barely grazing her nipples with the palms of his hands and she felt him smile against her shoulder as they rose in stiffened peaks.

He held her still as he walked around to face her, obscuring her view of the moon. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Then turning it over he kissed her palm and his lips trailed up her arm as he moved closer to her. She swallowed in anticipation as he finally pushed the straps of her dress down and freed her arms. The dress fell to the floor in a pool around her feet. As she stepped forward out of it he knelt in front of her and pulled her towards him holding her tightly and placing the side of his face against her stomach.

They did not move for several minutes. After ten years of intimacy there was no need to rush. They both knew that it was better when they held back for a while allowing the tension and anticipation to build. Finally though she took his head in her hands and bending down she kissed him. At first she barely touched his lips but as the need in her grew she began to deepen her kisses until his mouth gave way under the pressure and her tongue slipped inside to meet his. He pulled her down towards him and her knees gave way as she fell into his waiting arms.

His hands moved across her body and his lips left hers and began to move downwards. She held her breath as she felt him begin to nuzzle the space between her breasts with the tip of his nose and then giggled as she felt his tongue move over the sensitive skin above her breast bone. She waited for him to move to her breast but he surprised her when he suddenly stopped and sat up. He moved away from her and she sat up slightly leaning back on her elbows to watch as he moved towards the basket that was still sitting on the floor at the top of the ladder.

When he returned he was carrying a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"I almost forgot" he said "we are supposed to be celebrating."

She looked up at him as he uncorked the champagne which popped loudly and made them both laugh. She held out the flutes as he poured the fizzing champagne into them and then setting the bottle down he collapsed onto the floor next to her and took his glass from her.

He looked into her eyes as he put his other arm around her and as he clinked the edge of his glass with his own he said

"Here is to ten more wonderful years with you Dr Picard."

She gazed back at him and replied "Here's to at least fifty more years my Captain, you'll not get rid of me that easily."

Jean Luc chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her

"As if I would ever want to be rid of you Beverly Picard."

They each took a sip of the champagne before setting their glasses down in the moonlight.

Jean Luc stood again and held out his hand to her pulling her up.

His hands moved down her body to her waist and he leaned towards her whispering in her ear

"I believe we have some unfinished business doctor."

Then turning he led her to the blanket on the hay bales in the corner. He sat down and she followed him. Slowly he pulled her to him and at his touch her lips opened beneath his and her hands moved behind his neck to stroke the hair there and then lower to caress his back. As her hands moved towards his waist she pulled the shirt loose from his trousers and moved her hands under it to touch his skin. As their kissing continued she moved her hands back around until they pressed against his chest. Breaking contact for just a few seconds to remove his shirt Jean Luc looked down at her. In his eyes Beverly could see not only his love but also his desire as he ran his hands across her breasts. Even after all this time it was never routine with them.

His head dipped down to take her nipple in his mouth and his tongue swirled around as she arched her back and cried out a little. He moved across to the other one and repeating his action his hand moved down towards the top of her leg and then across to stroke the inner part of her thigh. She parted her legs a little to encourage him but he avoided touching her even though he knew that was what she wanted.

"Ah," she thought to herself "he's playing the long game."

Slowly he moved his mouth down her body trailing kisses across her stomach and down the outside of her thigh. He sat up on his knees and lifted her leg up resting it on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her as he ran his fingertips up the inside of her thigh and down again. He watched as desire darkened her eyes and her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. He smiled as he turned his head and kissed the inside of her ankle moving his tongue in little circles in the hollow beneath her ankle bone. He heard her gasp as he gently sucked the skin there and massaged her foot.

He put her leg down and lifted up the other repeating his actions until she gasped his name and he put down her leg and moved back up her body to hover over her before dipping to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Her legs moved up around his hips and pulled him down towards her. Gasping at the contact she pushed herself up against him but he wasn't ready to grant her desire yet, knowing that if they waited just a little longer it would be all the sweeter when it came.

She felt as he moved between her legs and she loosened her grip as she took his hand in hers and lifted it up to her lips. She kissed his fingers and then slipping her mouth around the first three she swirled her tongue around them. As she released them he licked them himself and then reached down to finally touch her. He moved his fingers with ever increasing pressure in circular motions and felt as she pressed against him. As he slipped them inside her he felt her muscles as she squeezed him. He knew that she was ready and removing his fingers he finally pulled down her pants and then removing his trousers and shorts he took himself in hand and touched his tip against her entrance.

At the feel of him she opened her eyes and looked into his. They were still for a moment, each waiting for the other. Their breathing was shallow now in anticipation of their joining. She reached up and putting her hand behind his neck she pulled him down towards her. As their lips touched she felt him push inside her and then withdraw again almost removing himself completely before he thrust again and she rose to meet him.

The rhythm he set was easy to follow and she moved against him as he thrust deeper and deeper. She lifted her legs to hold him tightly and felt as he began to move in a circular motion between each thrust to rub against her. Then they rolled onto their sides and their bodies moved slightly apart. His hand moved down from her shoulder between then and she felt the movement of his thumb against her as she began to spiral up and up. He watched as her climax washed over her and held her as her body arched away from him. Then turning her over onto her back he lifted her leg as he thrust faster and deeper until she felt him stop and shudder to a finish before falling gently on top of her.

They lay against each other each gasping for breath, their energy totally spent. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled over onto his back so that she could curl up against him. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

When they woke a little later the moon that had been shining so brightly had moved and was no longer shining through the sky light above them. The lantern had gone out as well and they were in darkness.

They felt around for their clothes and helped each other dress. Folding up the blanket and returning the champagne and glasses to the basket they climbed down the ladder and set off back across the meadow towards the house.

The lights were still shining in the kitchen lighting up the courtyard as they crossed it. Walking inside Jean Luc let go of her hand and turned to close the door. Shutting the world out, they walked through the house and up the stairs to bed.


End file.
